neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Allied characters of Command
This page lists characters of the Allies in the Command & Conquer: Red Alert series of computer and video games. Red Alert Grand Marshal Gunter von Esling Gunther von Esling is the German Commander-in-Chief of European Allied forces, and leader of the military junta governing Europe . Esling is portrayed as pragmatic and reserved, though he congratulates the commander after difficult missions. He is played by Arthur Roberts. General Nikos Stavros Nikos Stavros is the Greek Second-in-Command to General von Esling. Stavros is more emotional than Esling, as his home in Greece is under attack early on in Red Alert. Also, Stavros originally objects to Tanya's employment in the Allied war effort. Despite this, he remains in the upper echelons of the Allied army throughout the campaign. At the end of the Allied Campaign, Stavros orders Allied Soldiers who had discovered the trapped Josef Stalin that they "saw nothing", and then kills Stalin himself, apparently in revenge for the rampant destruction across Greece. He is played by Barry Kramer. Stavros doesn't appear in-game during Red Alert, however, several missions in the expansion packs feature him. In one Allied mission, Stavros surveys the damage done to his hometown near Athens; Tanya must act as a bodyguard against the numerically superior Soviet forces. A Soviet Mission tasks the commander with killing Stavros in a base that is filled with chronospheres. Finally, the last of the secret bonus missions features Stavros; he is part of a taskforce (clad in khaki uniforms reminiscent of the Tiberium Series' GDI) that eliminates a hostile colony of Giant Ants. During these missions, Stavros is equipped with a silenced handgun that is as powerful but lacks the range of Tanya's dual colts. General Ben Carville Carville is the player's commanding officer in the Retaliation expansion pack. He was played by Barry Corbin, who reprised the role in Red Alert 2. His role has not been reprised in Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3. Tanya Adams Tanya Adams is a special ops commando. She is played by Tanya Brassie in Red Alert.[http://www.mobygames.com/game/command-conquer-red-alert/credits Moby Games: Command & Conquer: Red Alert: credits] Tanya Adams was a civilian who volunteered for service in the Allied forces. She proved to be an extremely capable field operative, eventually becoming one of the Allies' most important assets, receiving orders directly from Gunther von Esling, the Allied commander. She appears on a significant number of Allied forces' missions, especially during their assault on Moscow. During the game Tanya appears on the battlefield as a female commando capable of taking down entire groups of enemy infantry and instantly destroying any building at point blank range. However, she only attacks when ordered to and does not defend herself from enemy troops unless fired upon first. In multiplayer games, both the Allies and Soviets can train an unlimited number of Tanya units. Her appearance on the map is marked by a loud maniacal laugh heard by all players. During a soviet mission on one of the expansion packs, the soviet commander will command Volkov in the battlefield, and Tanya is present in the mission too. If Volkov kills her, a video will be shown in the end of the mission. In the video a cemetery with the name "Tanya Adams" in one of the graves is shown. Professor Albert Einstein Professor Albert Einstein is a German physicist, based on the real life Albert Einstein. He is played by John Milford. Albert Einstein developed the chronosphere time machine, which he uses to travel from New Mexico in 1946 to Landsberg, Germany, in 1924. There he meets Adolf Hitler being released from jail after his failed Munich Putsch. Einstein removes Hitler from our dimension in an attempt to prevent World War II and returns to 1946. As intended, the War never breaks out and Germany and Europe remain peaceful. Einstein's scheme, however, backfires. The Soviet Union under Joseph Stalin has grown increasingly powerful. Had Hitler risen to power, Germany would have emerged as the balancing power standing in the way of Stalin's ambitions. Instead, left unchecked, the Soviet Union seizes lands from China and then invades Eastern Europe in order to achieve Stalin's dream of a Soviet Union stretching across the entire Eurasian landmass. Unlike his real life counterpart, Einstein managed to live until the 1970s, during which Red Alert 2 and Yuri's Revenge takes place. Red Alert 2 President Michael Dugan Michael Dugan is the current President of the US. He is played by Ray Wise. During the introductions to both Red Alert 2 and Yuri's Revenge, he is portrayed as somewhat conniving; he attempts to negotiate a truce with the enemy leaders (Romanov in RA2, and Yuri in YR), but when that fails, he assumes a stern demeanor. Throughout the game, he appears in several Allied briefings, as well as a mission where he must be rescued from a mind-controlled Washington DC after which he is evacuated to Canada. In the Soviet Campaign of Red Alert 2, he is mostly absent except for a mission where the player is told the President has "resurfaced" in San Antonio, Texas and is instructed to use Psychics to bring him under Soviet control. Major General Ben Carville Carville is a Major General of the US Army from Texas. He is a veteran of the earlier war with the Soviets (He briefs the player in Red Alert: Retaliation). He trains and commands new commanders in the military. He was killed in a suicide bombing, then had his death prevented in Yuri's Revenge as the player goes back in time to before Carville was killed. Played by Barry Corbin. Lieutenant Eva Lee Lieutenant Eva Lee is the American intelligence adviser. She guides the player through the entire campaign and regularly provides first-hand mission briefings. She is played by Athena Massey. Her role in the original game rarely surpasses that of an intelligence adviser, but nonetheless a competent one. During Yuri's Revenge, however, Yuri manages to briefly mind-control her and make her reveal the secret location of Allies-Soviet treaty meeting in London, forcing the Commander (the Player) to defend the location. She, in turns, retaliates by tracing the Satellite communication and triangulating Yuri's location. Also, at the end of Yuri's Revenge, Allies Ending, she is shown in a white party dress, startling Agent Tanya. Lieutenant Jerry Boyd Jerry Boyd is the USAF lieutenant in the opening cutscene who is mind-controlled by Yuri. His last name comes from his nametag and his first name from what his friend calls him. He is Mind controlled by Yuri himself, in order to sabotage American nuclear retaliation. Both Boyd and his friend are killed from the nuclear silo's explosion. Special Agent Tanya (RA2) Special Agent Tanya is an American commando. She is played by Kari Wührer in Red Alert 2 and is the daughter of the original Tanya from the first Red Alert game. Like the first game, Tanya appears on a number of Allied missions, especially once again on the final mission during the assault on Moscow. As in the first game, Tanya is shown to have a somewhat disrespectful attitude towards authority, especially toward General Carville, the Commander (the player) and other world leaders. However, as the game progresses, she gradually changes attitude towards the Commander and even shows some affection for the player, going as far as to challenge the president and combined leaders of Europe so that only the player would be her commander. In the final cut scene of the Allied campaign, she takes off her thick fur coat to reveal a provocative black dress while asking the Commander for a helicopter ride to the White House. The same situation also occurs in Yuri's Revenge, however, she is startled to see Eva Lee in a white party dress making a similar offer to the Commander. Tanya is extremely effective against infantry and buildings. She can also swim and destroy ships with C4 charges. Tanya's weapons in the original game were not effective against vehicles and tanks. In Yuri's Revenge however, Tanya gained immunity to mind control and the ability to instantly destroy vehicles with C4 charges. Unlike in Red Alert and Red Alert 2, the death of Tanya in a "Yuri's Revenge" mission no longer results in mission failure, unless specified that Tanya must be kept alive. In Yuri's Revenge if Tanya is "killed" during the mission, it is shown that she was only injured and can no longer fight. Professor Albert Einstein Professor Albert Einstein was the German physicist who was responsible for the removal of Adolf Hitler through time using the Chronosphere in the first Red Alert. He developed offensive prism technology, the mirage tank, and the weather control device to aid the Allies during the war. He is played by Larry Gelman. During the events of Red Alert 3 the Soviet Union used an experimental time device to go back and remove Einstein so that he couldn't create the weaponized prism, among other things, thus preventing an Allied victory. Note that Spectrum Technology replaces Prism Technology, as being developed by another scientist. Thus it can be assumed that the Allies will not be able to use prism technology. The Spectrum Towers works much the same way as Prism Towers, in the way that they can charge each other up. However, the beam also spreads out like the Prism Tank, making them arguably stronger than Prism Towers. Additionally, Mirage Tanks seem to have gained a lesser Spectrum cannon as their primary weapon. The Chronosphere may have been created by another scientist in the alternate timeline, since it was not erased with Einstein's death in Red Alert 3. General Réne Lyon Lyon is the commander of the French Allied forces. He is only seen in one FMV, during which the player is in a meeting with other Allied leaders. He bears a resemblance to Charles de Gaulle, right down to his kepi. Lyon is strongly in favor of a joint Allied effort to help the U.S. In another cutscene (in the Soviet campaign), France is stated to be calling for "an enormous Allied commitment" to fighting the Soviets. Lyon is played by Frank Bruynbroek. Unknown Korean naval officer He led the Republic of Korea Navy and Republic of Korea Army to invade Vladivostok. Red Alert 3 President Howard T. Ackerman The American President Ackerman is the political leader of the Allies. He is staunchly anti-Communist, believing the Soviets stand opposed to everything he holds dear including freedom, liberty, the pursuit of happiness, apple pie and freedom. He is vehemently supportive of the Allied coalition effort, at least when it comes to fighting back against Soviet incursions. He was allegedly born and raised on a farm in Idaho, which President Ackerman uses to energize his nation with grass-roots, roll-up-his-sleeves style leadership. In the Allied campaign, when the Allies decide to form an alliance with the Soviets to fight against the Empire, he angrily disagrees with their decision, believing the Soviets will betray them when given a chance. To that effect, Ackerman tries to use his Secret Super Weapon (which appears to be a large laser cannon emerging from the head of Theodore Roosevelt's sculpture at Mount Rushmore) in order to obliterate Moscow. This prompts the player to stop him and then kill him as he tries to flee in a helicopter. His claims later prove true when the Soviets abandoned the Allies during their Invasion of Tokyo and launch a surprise attack on the US from Cuba. In the Soviet campaign, he defends New York in the final mission, by raising the Defcon security level as the game progress and devoting a majority of the mainland units to resist the player, but is eventually defeated. In the Empire of the Rising Sun campaign, he is revealed to be a robot spy created by the Empire to encourage the Allies to attack the Soviets, and seems to malfunction when Yoshiro damages some equipment in a laboratory in a fit of rage. It is unknown if a real Ackerman ever existed, or if he was simply a manchurian candidate manufactured by the Empire. His campaign slogan consisted of "Vote for me, if you want to live." President Ackerman is portrayed by J.K. Simmons. Field Marshal Robert Bingham Field Marshal Bingham is the Supreme Commander of all Allied forces. He clashes with newly inaugurated U.S. President Howard Ackerman in several instances, primarily when the President oversteps his boundaries. Though Bingham technically outranks the President, he is not one to get on the man's bad side. Being English, he has the stereotypical stoic and calm mannerisms. He believes it is the duty of the Allies to defend the free world from tyranny. During the Allied campaign Bingham, recruits the player fresh from military school to command the defense of Brighton, as the previous senior commanders were captured in the European campaign. When Ackerman is killed by his orders, he expresses grief over the President's death, but resolving that it was the right thing to do. Later on in the campaign, he allows Zelinsky to defect when the scientist tells him of the Russian invasion force in Cuba and of the time machine. After the Allied victory in Cuba, Bingham tells the player to attack Leningrad to capture the Soviet leadership. In the Soviet campaign, he is presumed killed by the player, after being tricked into peaceful negotiations by Premier Cherdenko on Easter Island. In the Imperial campaign, he is only seen as Zelinsky reveals that Soviets changed the past, and presumed killed when the player destroys the V.I.P Bunker in the Allied base at Amsterdam. Field Marshal Bingham is played by Jonathan Pryce. Lieutenant Eva McKenna Lt. Eva is a communications officer for the Allied coalition. She was one of the top students at the military academy and wears the stripes of an RAF sergeant on her uniform. Throughout the Allied campaign, she has a crush on the commander, seeing as she speaks to him in an increasingly flirtatious fashion and later asks him out to dinner at the end of the campaign. She is also the model for the Allied Victory Banner (which is unique, as the Soviet and Empire Banners depicted their lowest infantryman triumphing rather than one of their characters). Lieutenant Eva McKenna is portrayed by Gemma Atkinson and speaks with a strong Manchester accent. She returns in Command & Conquer Red Alert 3: Uprising. In the default game, Eve has dirty blonde hair and shows off the most cleavage, however in Uprising she is a full brunette and now has the least cleavage, no explanation is given and the new appearance remains highly unpopular with fans of both the character and the game. It is worth mentioning that in most Command & Conquer games, the adviser character of the protagonist faction of the game is either a woman named Eva or otherwise an AI called EVA (Electronic Video Assistant) which speaks with a female human voice. Special Agent Tanya As in Red Alert and Red Alert 2, she is the commando unit of the Allied forces. Tanya is a veteran of previous Soviet-Allied wars, and her commanding officers trust her implicitly with top priority missions. Ackerman admits that she can kill a man 15 ways with her barehands, and she has express permission to speak freely at all times, a privilege she relishes. In contrast to her portrayal as a brunette in the first and second Red Alert games, Tanya has blonde permed hair in Red Alert 3. It is unclear therefore if she is the same Tanya from Red Alert 2, or another daughter of the original Tanya. Presumably the change is due to shifts in the timeline, or was a conscious design choice by the game's creators to differentiate her from Natasha. Tanya is deadly against infantry in close quarters and as she can swim, she is also a threat to enemy ships. As in Yuri's Revenge, Tanya can destroy vehicles and buildings with her C-4 charges. Tanya has a new tool in Red Alert 3, the Chrono Belt, which allows her to jump a few seconds backwards in time to help her get out of tough situations. Tanya's greatest weaknesses are her vulnerability to air strikes, and her range. All of Tanya's attacks require her be on top of or at least within a short distance of her target, meaning she is at a disadvantage when up against units with better distance. In the Allied campaign, despite not showing any open attraction to the player Commander at the beginning, Tanya quickly grows to like the player and scolds Eva for attempting to flirt with him. In the end of the Allied Campaign, she asks the Commander out (unaware that Eva had just done the same). In the Soviet campaign, she appears in the final mission, where she destroys several dreadnoughts, in a similar manner to the first Allied mission in Red Alert 2 (ironically she says that the soviets never change as she does so). She can later be killed during the final assault on the Statue of Liberty. She also appears in the Imperial Assault on Amsterdam. Tanya is portrayed by Jenny McCarthy. Commander Warren Fuller Commander Fuller is an AI co-commander of the Allied forces. As a US Marine, Fuller is man of few words - his actions speak for themselves. A born leader and natural fighter, he is a powerful force on the battlefield. During the Allied Campaign, he helps the commander in stopping President Ackerman from destroying Moscow with his superweapon, as well as in the invasion of Leningrad. During the Soviet Campaign, he makes a stand against the Soviets in Mykonos (which eventually fails). In the Imperial Campaign, he and his army invades Pearl Harbor (now a Japanese colony), but is pushed back by Japanese reinforcements. Commander Fuller is played by former UFC Heavyweight Champion Randy Couture. Commander Lissette Hanley Commander Hanley, often called Lissette, is another AI co-commander of the Allied forces. She is a navy commander with a background in the French Intelligence Service and a gift for seeing through enemy tactics. As such, her tactics are unorthodox but very effective. In battle, Lissette is a jack-of-all-trades, excelling equally well at land or sea but not specializing in either one. On land she mostly uses the versatile Multigunner IFVs and on sea she uses Dolphins and Hydrofoils. She often flirts lightly with the commander. Her personality reflects a childish nature which cause many commanders to underestimate her. She helps the commander in liberating Heidelberg from Russian dominance and destroying the Imperial military infrastructure in Tokyo Harbor. In the Soviet Campaign, she fights the Soviets in Geneva. After the arrival of General Krukov, Lissette's forces are overrun by three Soviet armies. Ironically, in the Imperial Campaign, she and Krukov attack Yokohama (as the Allies and Soviets are willing to pair up with each other to fight the Japanese). They would be eventually pushed back by the Japanese defenders. She appears in the skirmish as well. Commander Hanley is played by Autumn Reeser. Commander Giles Price Commander Price is yet another AI co-commander of the Allied forces. He was a top RAF fighter pilot that may initially give a low impression of himself to the Allied Commander, but this top-gun is in fact a shrewd tactician with acute perception for trouble and equally quick to deal with it. Due to his military background, he tends to use Air Units to attack his opponents. He aids the commander in the defense of Brighton Beach against the Soviets, as well as the destruction of Kirov launch fields on Cuba. In the Soviet Campaign, he arrives in Mykonos when he is assigned to take back the science facility (which has been taken by the Soviets). He also reappears in the Von Esling airbase when it is under attack by Soviet forces. In both battles, he is defeated. During the Imperial Campaign, he attacks the Black Tortoise floating fortress, but is forced to retreat when his bases are destroyed by the Imperial fleet. He returns in Command & Conquer Red Alert 3: Uprising. Commander Giles is portrayed by Greg Ellis. Vice-President The Vice-President of the United States, who becomes the new President after Ackerman. He only appears in the epilogue of the Allied Campaign, at the White House news conference, where he refrains to blame his predecessor's actions that almost endangered the world. He also thanks the Commander for winning the war and hopes their former enemies (the Soviets and the Empire of the Rising Sun) will happily embrace Capitalism and Consumerism and share the American Dream together as its benefits will make them realize that "for if they are shopping for cars and plasma TV's, they won't wanna build up massive armies or invent new weapons of war". After this he humbly accepts his new role as the new President. Played by David Hasselhoff, who also advertises the game. Professor Albert Einstein Dr. Einstein appears once again in RA3, albeit in a cameo in the introductory cinematic. His portrayer is Smokey Miles. He is credited by the Soviets as the driving force behind the Allies' technological edge over the Soviet Union...and so the Soviets decide to remove him from the picture. In 1927, Einstein is attending the International Physics Convention in Brussels, Belgium. Soviet officers Anatoly Cherdenko and Nikolai Krukov and temporal scientist Gregor Zelinsky, in an attempt to reverse the Allied victory against the Soviets in Red Alert 2, journey back in time to this point; much as Einstein did with Hitler, Cherdenko shakes Einstein's hand, which erases him from history. With no Einstein, there would be no nuclear weapons...or, for that matter, no victory for the Allies. But the consequences would make themselves clear soon enough... Red Alert 3: Uprising ※New characters only. EU President Rupert Thornley *Played by Malcolm McDowell. He is the current President of the European Union, and a keen sponsor of the Futuretech corporation, in many ways another spokesman for them. He is revealed to be a man of ill intentions much like the FutureTech corporation as he plans on taking over the Soviet territory and transforming it into his personal paradise by using a new FutureTech machine called the Sigma Harmonizer, which can be used to freeze objects in time. In the end he goes into hiding as a small Soviet resistance force revealed his true nature to the world and he was shunned by the EU. NEWS3 Reporter Brenda Snow *Played by Holly Valance. FTC CPO Kelly Weaver *Played by Jodi Lyn O'Keefe. She is both the chief public relation officer and spokeswoman of FTC (FutureTech Corp), who orders the player to fight around the world to pick up the technology of every faction. In this way, the company can conquer the world. She tries to calm the public of their isolated experiments and make the company seem innocent but it appears its getting harder and harder to hide. Commander Douglas Hill *Played by Ric Flair. Commander Hill is an old school war veteran with years of experience under his belt. He leads his men in a traditional way and his no nonsense attitude to war while making him popular with the men makes him somewhat unpopular with the latest commanders and CO's. It has been mentioned he has a huge distrust in Futuretech Corporation and its technologies. Commander Hill gloats often and is proven defeated at countless times in the Commander's Challenge despite the fact that he truly is a war veteran. This marine officer is overwhelmed by his pride and this usually ends in his defeat. Commander Lydia Winters *Played by Louise Griffiths. Characters of other factions *Soviet Union *Empire of the Rising Sun References *Allied Command And Conquer Allied Characters fr:Tanya Adams zh:命令与征服的盟军角色